Beauties & the Beast
by Castiels Star
Summary: Hunters are known throughout the supernatural world as one thing: Dangerous. And for the Vachement family, it's not something to take light heartedly. Coming from a line of witches, they to stay clear of them even if they stopped practising magic centuries ago. But what do you suppose would happen when the youngest daughter befriends two of them? No harm done right? Wrong.
1. Meet Belle

_**Full Summary:**_

_Hunters are known throughout the supernatural world as one thing: Dangerous. And for the Vachement family, it's not something to take light heartedly. Coming from a line of witches, they aim to stay clear of anybody slightly associated with them even if the made sure their power had died over the generations – so nothing to worry about right? Nobody in that family has powers still right? So when the youngest daughter befriends a certain pair of hunters her family shouldn't be concerned right? Wrong. Especially when she has a secret not even her family knows about._

**_General info:_**

- **_Takes place during late season 1 just after Dean & Sam have been getting the first co-ordinates from John._**

- **_AU at first but will eventually head back to the storyline_**

- **_Dean's 26 and Sam is 22_**

**_Belle Vachement:_**

- **_5'8, green eyes with a specks of gold flashing through, dark brown hair which had a slight purple tinge to it towards the tips._**

- **_21 years old_**

- **_Comes from a long line of family witches, but have meant to be out of practise for 100 years._**

- **_Has a secret that only she knows about._**

- **_Doesn't have many friends, usually keeps to herself._**

- **_Her two brothers are different - they have normal human lives. _**


	2. One: Oh no

_**So here's the first proper chapter! I watched Disney's 'Beauty & the Beast' today and the idea kind of sprung from this... so hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)**_

_**It's set during the later part of season 1, when Dean and Sam started getting co-ordinates from John to go do cases, so the boys are pretty young. It will be joining up with the storyline later on.**_

_**All I own is Belle and her character & family... everything else belongs to Supernatural.**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Omniscient POV_**

'This car's a piece of shit' Dean mumbled as he turned onto a random road, trying to remember to stick to the left side of the road.

'Dean, it's a ford' the younger Winchester muttered to his older brother, studying the map. 'Alright, the motel should be just round this corner.' He said, looking up watching as they rounded the corner.

Dean whistled 'well isn't that some fancy motel' he said, looking to his right at the large detached house.

'Umm Dean that's the motel.' Sam said, pointing across Dean to the other side of the road, Dean looked to where his little brother was pointing and shrugged.

'Eh, still better than most crappy motels in America' he stated as he pulled into the parking lot. 'Ya know, I don't get why dad sent us here.' he said getting out of the car.

'Because he's got a hunter friend that needs help?'

'He could've sent someone else' Dean mumbled 'the man knows how much I hate planes.'

'Stop being such a baby.' Sam rolled his eyes at him.

'I'm not! Lot's of people are scared of flying' Dean protested.

'Whatever' Sam scoffed.

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.'

While the two hunters bickered and booked a motel room, they were completely oblivious that they were being watched from a window of the 'large detached house' Dean previously awed at, also known as the Vachement Manor home to the Vachement family – a family who would be extremely nervous to find hunters taking comfort on their street. Their spy watched as they drove had pulled into the motel car park, and as they got out of the car and walked into the diner, all with a curious look on her face when her fingertips began to tingle slightly.

'Belle honey, what are you doing?' a woman in her 40s entered a large bedroom, belonging to a 21-year-old girl, her daughter Belle.

'Oh nothing, the motel just got two more guests is all.' Belle shrugged, turning to face her mother who began to walk towards her. Her mother had the same green eyes and extremely dark brown hair as her; it was strange how their personalities were so different.

'Oh really? What they look like?' her mother asked, looking out the window herself, with a curious look on her face.

'Just two guys, either gay or brothers.' Belle suggested, moving away from the window and sat on the edge of her bed.

'Hmmm… Hunters normally stay in motels like that one.' She said suspiciously, and warningly, looking back at Belle.

'I'm sure they're not hunters mum.' Belle sighed, 'besides if they are why worry? Nobody in our family has powers anymore so there's no reason for them to hunt us.' It was her mother's turn sigh now, having this conversation with her youngest child every week was getting tiring.

'How many times do I have to say this Belle, hunters won't stop to think about whether we practise magic or not, once they find out our last name and do a little digging they don't stop to think, they'll just attack and kill. Hunters are _monsters_ Belle.'

'We don't know that' Belle muttered, tired of hearing the same response.

'Yes we do!' her mother exclaimed, 'you remember your great uncle, Damon? He didn't practise magic but once a hunter caught hold of his heritage he didn't stop to think until it was too late.' Belle's mother tone softened as she walked to her daughter. 'Just remember that, but hopefully we won't ever get into that position will we?' Belle shook her head. 'Good, now get ready - we're leaving in 10 to meet your brothers and father at the Boathouse.' Belle didn't respond and just watched her mother leave her room shutting the door behind her. Belle stared down at her fingers and clenched her fists, trying to forget the way they tingled when she saw the two boys get out of the car knowing that if they are hunters, she would have to stop what she was doing for a while until they clear out.

Sighing, she pulled on her shoes and stood up, checking herself in the mirror before walking out of her bedroom.

'I'm telling ya, this girl was smokin' Danny, one of Belle's elder brothers gloated, before taking a bite of a chip and chewing it loudly while smirking.

Belle rolled her eyes 'gah you're such a pig' she laughed at her brother's stupidity.

'Say what you want' he waved his chip at her, 'she wanted me.'

'In your dreams mate,' Richie, her eldest brother, said with a laugh 'we all know who she wanted…' he said cockily.

'Yeah, the guy who was standing behind you that was actually decent looking?' Belle chimed in on the family banter.

'Kids, enough… finish your food.' Their mother said, scolding them. Belle's lips tightened into a slight frown.

'Geez you'd think we were 7' Richie muttered, who was sitting next to her. Belle nodded and went to pick up a chip from her own plate, but her fingertips began to tingle slightly again. Furrowing her brows slightly she looked up, glancing around the diner, her eyes landing on the two figures who just entered the diner. Belle quickly glanced down to her plate when the shorter of the two glanced towards her way.

Belle cleared her throat and looked across the booth to her parents 'I should umm… get ready for my shift.' she said, standing up not bothering to get a reply from her family as they were in a deep discussion about Danny's new job and walking to the back room, and past the two boys that were now sat at a booth; I had to clench my fists softly as I walked passed.

'Alright so this guy's called?'

'Adrian Wills, Dad says he's tall, lanky with grey hair… so basically like you Sammy but older.' Dean smirked, looking up at his brother briefly before going back to the menu. 'Hmm what to have…' he muttered.

'Hey' a female voice said before Sam could reply and making the brother's jump a little and look up at the girl, who must be their waitress. The boys scanned over her quickly and Dean flashed a quick flirty smile at the green-eyed brunette with purple in her hair.

'Well hey to you too' Dean flirted, causing her to glance at him quickly with her green eyes, which were almost as green as his. The waitress scanned Dean over before turning to Sam, doing the same before smiling at them both slightly.

'Well I'm Be-' she started but was interrupted by Richie nudging her back with his elbow as he walked passed with her family.

'See ya Belle, have a good day' he said, gaining a smile from his little sister and she waved at her parents who were by the door, looking at her and her customers suspiciously before they walked out after returning her goodbye with a small smile.

Clearing her throat Belle turned back to the guys looking up at her, 'umm sorry about… that.' She said awkwardly flashing a smile.

'Hey it's alright.' Dean said.

'Family?' Sam asked, making a sigh release from her lips and she nodded.

'Yep…' she said while flipping open her pad and raising her pen to the paper, 'so anyway… I'm Belle and I'll be your waitress today, what can I get ya?' Belle got out quickly, the tingling at the tips of her fingers playing up again.

'I'll have the veggie breakfast and a coffee please' the shaggy haired brother said, Belle nodded and wrote the order down.

'Black?' she asked looking down at him, and he nodded, 'Ok… and for you?' she focused on Dean.

'What's the best thing on here… Belle?' he said, turning his charm on smiling up at her as she looked at him. Belle blinked once at him and let a small smile appear on her lips, feeling a bit more relaxed.

'The full English.'

'Well, sounds good to me' Dean grinned closing the menu and handing it to her as she held her hand out for it before taking the other one from Sam.

'Ok, and a black coffee too?' she asked.

'Yeah, make it two for when our friend arrives.' Belle nodded at him as she wrote it down.

'Is he going to eat anything?'

'Umm… I dunno' Sam asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Belle just shrugged.

'Ok, well just give me a shout if you want to order anything else.'

Dean grinned up at her, 'will do' he said with a wink, causing her to blush slightly as she turned and walked away.

'Dude' Sam kicked his brother under the table, 'can you not flirt with _every_ waitress you meet?'

'What? She was cute!' he defended, 'and man did you see her eyes? They were greener than mine!' Dean said loudly, laughing slightly.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'whatever man just remember we're here on business.'

'Right… and here he comes now.' Dean said, looking behind Sam and at an older man with grey hair who was walking in their direction. 'Adrian Wills?' Dean asked, standing up as he arrived at their table.

'Sam and Dean Winchester?' he said, shaking Dean's hand.

'Yes sir, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam' Dean said, nodding towards Sam as he mentioned him, who was standing now and shook Adrian's hand. Sam shuffled over and Adrian sat down next to him, just as Belle arrived with three cups of black coffee.

'Thanks' Sam said, smiling small at Belle, who was looking slightly more nervous than before but still gave him a smile before walking back to the bar.

Belle walked behind the bar and put the tray back in it's place, picking up a dishcloth and wiping the down the bar. As much as she tried, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation the three men were having – who she think were called Sam, Dean and Adrian from what she heard previously.

'So what do you think's going on?' the shaggy haired boy said quietly to the older man. Belle was focusing so hard on zoning in on their conversation that she didn't realise she was wiping the same part over and over.

'Honestly I don't know, at first I think it's a pagan God' _it is_ Belle thought 'but then all the people who were hit and on their death beds – literally – within a week were up and kicking again with only a few cuts and bruises.' _Oh no. They are hunters._ Her eyes widened slightly, and she zoned out of the conversation just enough to go grab the hunters' breakfasts.

'So what? You think it was a witch instead? Or a demon?' the boy with the deeper voice said and ended up whispering as Belle got closer.

'What if…' Sam stopped as she put their breakfasts in front of the boys, and they smiled at her briefly before going back to their conversation as soon as she began to walk away. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes briefly she zoned back into the conversation. '…What if there are two forces working against each other?' the shaggy haired boy suggested. 'Like, one was doing the hurting, and another was doing the healing.' Belle gulped as she walked behind the bar. While she poured other customers their coffee, she kept one eye on the booth watching as the other two laughed once at the other boy's idea, and Belle put the coffee pot down, a nervous look covering her face. _Oh no._

**_Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought by reviewing! I'll try and post another chapter soon :) Xx_**


	3. Two: What am I gonna do?

**_Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Belle's POV_**

The older, grey haired guy left about 10 minutes ago after telling the boys that he's going to stay lookout on the hospital tonight while the boys 'rest up'. The diner was quiet now, during this time of year there weren't that many customers during the day, which makes my day so boring as my mother won't allow me to work the evening shifts. I don't know why, either she doesn't trust her own 21-year-old daughter enough to work surrounded by a bunch of people _even though_ she hasn't got any powers (that her mother knows of anyway) or she's hiding something from me. Knowing my mother it's probably the second one. Sighing I put the mug of coffee I was holding down, and walked towards the boys table.

'Hey B!' my manager called, stopping me in my tracks and making me turn around.

'Yeah?' I asked, raising a brow.

'The diner won't be busy until the evening rush comes in, so you might as well head off now.' He said, walking towards me.

'Oh you sure?' I asked, not really wanting to go home.

'Yeah, head off… get some down time, have some relaxing time away from your hell of a family.' He joked, I laughed once with him knowing it was true.

'Umm Ok, thanks' he smiled at me.

'No problem, just clear your last table and head off.' I nodded in response and he walked passed me, patting my shoulder once in sympathy for me having my family. I shook my head once and walked over to the boy's table, putting a fake small pretty smile on my face.

'So, how'd you find your breakfast?' I asked, making them look up at me. The boy with the shorter hair grinned at me, getting ready to flirt again probably.

'It was great thanks' the shaggy haired boy said before the other could start, making his grin disappear.

'Good, would you like anything else?'

'Nah thanks, just the bill please.'

'Sure no problem, I'll be right back.' I smiled at them and turned around with their plates in my hands, 'oh wait…' I turned back around, 'cash or card?' I asked referring to their method of payment.

'Cash' they both said quickly, I ignored their slightly nervous faces and nodded, turning and leaving.

'Ok, thanks guys' I smiled at them as I picked up the money and tips. I turned to leave as they stood up but was stopped.

'Wait' I heard a deep voice say. I turned around, 'do you know where the library is?' the shorter of the two said, but to be honest he was still pretty tall – probably round 6 foot, maybe a bit taller.

'Umm yeah…' I said, getting the directions ready in my head. 'I could show you if you want?' _Shitting hell Belle why did you say that? _I scolded myself and bit my lip in nervousness.

'Um, yeah that would be great thanks' the same one said.

'But aren't you working?' the taller one butted in.

'I get off literally in 5 minutes.' I answered, inwardly stabbing myself again.

'Well great! We'll see you outside yeah?' the shorter one said, flashing a smile.

'Yeah, see you outside.' I returned the smile and watched them leave before turning and walking to the cash register, _what are you doing Belle? These are the exact type of people you need to avoid._ I sighed; _it won't be that bad right? They don't know who I am, I just won't tell them my last name – they're hunters they won't tell me theirs so it's just fair that I won't tell them mine, right? They might be nice too… might not be like the British ones._ I inwardly had an argument with myself as I grabbed my jacket from the back room and slowly walked to the front door of diner.

I just hope I'm right.

**_Dean's POV_**

'Dean what are you doing?' Sam asked me while we were waiting by the crappy Ford for the pretty waitress to come out.

'What you mean?' I asked, playing dumb.

'With the waitress, we're on business.' He scolded.

'Oh c'mon Sammy! She's just showing us the library, no big deal.' I shrugged, 'besides have you _heard_ her accent? So hot.' I said, getting lost in my thoughts. Imagine that voice as calling my na-

'Dean. No. We have no idea who she is!' Sam butted in my thoughts.

'So? I have no idea who most girls are that I get with.' I shrugged, Sam went to protest but I saw the girl coming out of the diner. 'Hey!' I called, raising my hand as a wave when she looked over this way. I saw her give a small smile and walk over; I could see her natural hip-sway from here. 'Ready to go?' I asked; pushing myself off the car and Sam did the same.

'Yeah, it's not that far' she said, her British accent filling my ears.

'Well hop in' I said, opening the passenger door for her, earning a glare at Sam. She muttered a 'thanks' and got in.

'Really Dean?' Sam scoffed.

'Just get in the back of the car' I told him, walking around to my side of the car and getting in.

'So… you're name's Belle?' Sam asked, breaking the silence as we left the parking lot.

'Yep' she said, turning her head so she could see him 'what's yours?' she asked.

'Sam, and that's my brother Dean.' She glanced at me and I flashed a smile, nodding once at her.

'Oh so you're brothers…' she muttered, turning back around. I raised a brow at her.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked questioningly.

'Oh nothing, I just couldn't place whether you were related or not' she said, letting out a quick laugh and a genuine smile – which just gave away the secret that all her previous smiles at the diner were fake, it was that beautiful.

'Urgh don't say that!' I moaned, letting out an exaggerated groan of annoyance, 'we get that a lot back home too.' Which made her laugh again.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, it's so awkward' Sam joined in, letting out a quick laugh too.

'Oh wow, how awkward that must be.'

'Tell me about it.' Sam and I said together, making her laugh again.

'Yeah, I can definitely tell you're brothers now.' She shook her head with a smile and readjusted herself in the seat, causing her to sit more relaxed in the car.

'What about you, got any siblings?' Sam asked.

'Yeah two brothers, both older' she says back to Sam, 'turn right here' she mentions, pointing to the road.

'Haha ouch.' I said, continuing the conversation as I turned the corner.

'Nah it was alright' she shrugged.

'How much older?' Sam asked.

'Umm… Richie is 26 and Danny's 24'

'And how old are you?' I asked, deciding to turn up the flirting a little.

'21, what about you?' she asked, watching me.

'26' she let out a laugh, 'what?' I said nervously.

She shook her head, 'nothing… the library's just on the left here.'

'No I'm serious what is it?' I asked, pulling into the library car park.

She bit her lip and looked at me with those big green eyes, I focused on parking the car so I wouldn't stare. I could literally _feel_ Sam roll his eyes. 'Nothing!' she finally said letting out another quick laugh, 'come on let's go.' She said hopping out of the car. Sam and I shared a quick look.

'Wait!' Sam called, jumping out of the car with me following, making Belle stop, 'it's cool we can figure our way from here' he said, flashing a solid grin quickly.

'Yeahh… I guessed.' She said, emphasising the _yeah_, in a yeah-I'm-not-stupid kind of way, 'I might as well pick up some stuff while I'm here. Beats going home' she mumbled the last part.

'Oh right' Sammy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

'So shall we?' she said, pointing to the entrance and staring at my brother and me.

'Urgh yeah.'

**_No POV_**

'Man this place is huge!' Sam exclaimed in awe as the trio entered the library. Belle grinned.

'I know right?! It's one of the biggest in the whole of England' Sam looked impressed as his eyes scanned over the stacks of books. 'This may sound really corny but it's honestly my favourite place in town.' Belle said, blushing slightly.

'Yeah just a bit' Dean muttered, earning a glare from Sam. Dean coughed awkwardly. 'Well we better be finding those books Adrian wanted…'

'Yeah, we better, thanks for the directions Belle' Sam said, giving her a wave and a smile before walking off.

'No problem!' Belle called after him, before turning to Dean, flashing a smile. 'Shouldn't you be going with your brother?'

'Huh? Oh yeah, well thanks' Dean smiled, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

'No worries… well see ya' Belle smiled, before turning and beginning to walk away.

'Wait!' Dean called. Belle smiled to herself before turning back around.

'Yeah?' she asked.

'What… why did you laugh earlier back in the car?' Dean asked, catching up to her.

Belle bit her lip again and Dean couldn't help but glance down at her lips before back up to her eyes. It was quick but Belle didn't fail to notice. 'You really wanna know?' Dean nodded and she sighed running her fingers through her long wavy hair. 'Fine… it's just that you look younger than 26' she said with a laugh. 'I told you, you wouldn't wanna know!' she said when Dean's face fell a bit. When Dean didn't respond she turned away from him, 'see ya Dean' she said with a wave.

'What!' Dean said when his shock died down a bit and he caught up with her. 'I so look 26!' he complained when he was walking just behind her.

'Uh-huh' she laughed, stopping to say hi to a librarian.

'I do!' he protested, they turned down an aisle.

'Of course.'

'Hey stop' Dean said, grabbing her and spinning her around, pulling her closer to him as he did so. 'Why don't I look 26?' he asked, staring down at her. Belle looked up at him, being this close to him made her realise how tall Dean actually was.

Belle shrugged, 'I dunno… you just look more 24/25 to me, maybe it's a British/American thing?' she asked and Dean scowled slightly.

'Yeah well… you don't look 21' he said, searching for a comeback.

'Ooo… you got me good there' Belle laughed before turning back around again and walking off. Dean huffed and followed her, knowing he should get back to Sam.

'Ya know, I can prove to you that I look 26.' Dean said, leaning on the bookshelf while Belle was searching, blocking her path. Smirking Belle looked up at him.

'Really? And how is that?' she crossed her arms, challenging him.

'Well, come have dinner with me tonight and find out.' Dean said in a suggestive tone, flashing his most amazing smile.

Belle smirked and opened her mouth to reply but shut it again, her face dropping and a frown formed. Sighing she said 'I can't' before unfolding her arms and reached up to grab a book.

Dean furrowed his brows 'what why?'

'Coz of my mum.' She said, pulling the book out of the shelf.

'What about her?' Dean asked.

Belle shook her head 'never mind…' she trailed off, stepping back from Dean her nervous and semi-defensive demeanour returning. 'I'll see you, Dean' she said before turning and walking away.

Dean watched as she walked away, confusion spread over his face. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair before turning and going back to Sam.

'So, you got a date with her tonight?' Sam asked, not looking up at his brother as he sat down.

'How did you know I-' Sam gave his brother the 'i-know-you' look which made Dean sigh, 'yeah I did but then she went all reserved and quiet.' Dean huffed, slumping back in the chair. The boys didn't realise it, but they had a listener behind one of the bookshelves surrounding them – Belle was trying to find a book that her mother wanted her to get, one that had their family name in – naturally - and to her dismay it was on the very top shelf, which was pretty high.

'It was obvious Dean, you kept gawking at her.' Belle smiled to herself as she concentrated on the book she needed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

'Did not.' _Did too_ Belle thought, zoning out of the boys conversation as they continued to argue. Opening her eyes she watched as the book began to slide slowly out of the shelf, as she focused on the book gently hovering down towards her, her eyes had the smallest amount of gold shining in them – a signal of her magic at work. Feeling more relaxed, she zoned back into the boys conversation while keeping her eyes on the book.

'Well whatever, I think her families super strict of something… so nothing's gonna happen.' Dean said, shrugging.

'Sure, her family is what's stopping you.' Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'I'm being serious Sammy, she said the reason was her mum and when I asked her why… she like ran away.' Dean said, throwing his arms out in exaggeration.

Sam shrugged, 'maybe she's just really strict?'

'Yeah… But towards a 21-year-old? Nah something's up.' Belle sucked in a breath at Dean's words, _please don't go digging._

Sam shrugged, 'whatever start researching' he placed a big book in front of Dean, dropping it on the table loudly so a layer of dust came off causing Dean to cough.

'Jesus Christ Sammy, how old is this book?'

'Old. But we need old. Adrian said there used to be a lot of legendary witch families living in this area a long time ago, so start digging.' Belle panicked, causing the book to drop fast, colliding the rest of the way and falling onto her, making her fall to the floor with a cry.

'What the hell?' She heard Dean say and the scraping of chairs, still panicking she got up, holding the book, and ran down to the end of the aisle and round the corner and towards the other side of the library, stopping when she thought she was clear. The brothers had walked to the aisle and stopped at the end, near where Belle was previously standing. They looked at the empty aisle with confused faces and then looked to each other, shrugging before going back to their research.

'Oh no…' Belle breathed, hugging the book excruciatingly tight to her chest. 'What am I gonna do?'

_**Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought! Thanks :) Xx**_


	4. Three: Lies, Lies & more lies

_**Sooo sorry for the wait guys! Life has been manic with school and exams and uni visits and fkjgkdfjjfgf... but now it's all calmed down and I have time to post again! Yeyyeyeyyeyeyeyeyey**_

_**Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think by reviewing! Any ideas for the story are welcome too! :)**_

**_Chapter 3_**

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…' Belle repeated time and time again on her walk, more like scurry, home. Her mind was racing, guilt and worry flooding her emotions. Her actions had caused two hunters to come to her town and now they're hunting _her_, all she is doing is saving people from death – that's not dangerous right? 'Mum's gonna kill me when she finds out…' Belle muttered as she looked up at her huge house ahead of her before stopping dead in her tracks, '_if she finds out_.' She thought aloud, 'I just won't tell her about them' she told herself, as if she was selling the plan she was thinking to herself, 'and I'm going to be really careful when somebody else needs the help. Yeah, yeah I can do this.' She breathed 'I can do thi-'

'Hey!' Belle jumped and hugged the large book she was holding tighter to her chest as the voice called out to her, spinning to he left she saw Dean pulling their hire car to a stop next to her, 'you OK there Belle?' he asked as the car stopped completely.

'Umm yeah I'm fine… thanks' she smiled before turning and walking away, well trying to anyway.

'Wait' she heard a car door open and close, sighing to herself she kept walking, looking forward before a hand grabbed her arm and gently spun her round, her green/gold eyes meeting the hunters bright ones; 'you sure? You were just standing in the middle of the side-walk, looking lost.' He looked down at her confusingly worried. She scrunched her brows in confusion as to why he cared, and kept them that way as she thought on her feet.

'I was just thinking…' she trailed off, 'and that mixed with being knackered isn't a good combination, you know?' she finished her lie, forcing out a small smile to complete it… not that she was completely lying.

'Oh Ok, awesome… anyway' Dean said, glancing back at his brother in the car; Belle followed the gaze and smiled at the younger, shaggy haired brother in return to his one wave, 'Sammy and I were wondering if you wanted to umm, hang out later; we need some help with old town history…' Belle's eyes widened slightly in fear, but not enough for Dean to notice not that he would notice anyway; he was too busy working on his charm, '…and I was just thinking you'd know some stories and stuff like that?' he finished, flashing his most charming smile.

'Why do you think I would know that kind of stuff?' Belle asked carefully and Dean shrugged.

'Just that you spend a lot of time at the library is all, you might have read some stuff… would cut out a hell of a lot of work on our part.' Dean joked, trying to ease the awkwardness she was radiating.

Belle let out a quick laugh and smiled at him, 'yeah well you thought right, where're you staying?' she asked and Dean broke out into a grin, feeling triumphant.

'Just the motel down there' he said, pointing to it, 'room 302.'

Belle nodded, 'sound, I'll be that round 6.' She smiled at him before waving to Sam and turning around walking away, her smile instantly turning into a frown while Dean walked back to the car triumphantly and grinned at his brother, who was shaking his head not impressed. _Maybe I can put them off the trail_ she thought, _or maybe figure out who are hurting all those people_ the other part of her subconscious butted in, making her sigh in annoyance. She walked slowly as she watched the car drive passed her, hoping they won't watch her walk into her house.

**_Belle's POV_**

'Who were those boys Belle?' my father asked as I made my way into our large sitting room where the fire was lit. _I swear my family are so medieval sometimes._

'Oh just… guys, from the diner.' I said quickly, 'here you go mother… I think these are the last of them.' I said, placing the books I got from the library on the lounge table in front of her.

'Good. And Belle don't lie, who were they?' she challenged me, quizzically raising an eyebrow.

'Honestly, but it turns out that the younger one… Sam… he went to my school, in the year above, for a short while. And that's why he and his brother are here.' I said, as convincingly as I could – after all I had been thinking that one up since the invitation Dean gave me. Mother hummed not convinced but not paying attention as she gathered the large books up and left the room, probably heading to her secret chamber in the basement, where she hides the books including our family name in them. 'By the way papa' I said, sitting next to him on the sofa, making him look up from his paper. 'Is it OK if I go meet some friends at 6ish? I'll only be round the block.' I asked, giving him my biggest puppy eyes and putting my best 'daddy's girl' smile on.

'Hmm… I'm not sure…' he said, looking up to where mum left.

'Please? I'll check in and stuff…'

'Well I suppose, you are 21 after all.' He gave in, sighing. I burst out into a grin and hugged him.

'Thank you! Thank you so much!' I squealed before rushing out of the door and up the stairs to my room on the third floor.

I went straight to my bathroom and started the shower, leaving it to heat up as I quickly ran to my wardrobe and picked out some fresh, clean clothes to wear. Once I settled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a cream top I went back into my bathroom and stripped down, heading into the shower to wash the horrible greasy feeling of the diner away.

**_No POV_**

Walking down to the motel, Belle worked through the plan in her head over and over, so she knew it like clockwork. She would go in, find out about these boys and the case, erase any trace or sense of her family and get out without them suspecting a thing. But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself it was going to be easy, her conscious told her otherwise and, surprisingly, she should give them a chance.

She buried her hands in her jacket pockets and walked through the motel car park, feeling a cold breeze hit the back of her neck. No doubt she was making it, she tends to make it slightly windy when she became nervous; probably due to her lack of complete control of her powers she thought.

When she finally reached room 306, she lifted her knuckle up to knock on the door but paused and tuned into their conversation instead.

On the other side of the door, Dean was standing in the bathroom, in front of the mirror while Sam was sat at his laptop with a beer in his hands, smirking at Dean while he fixed his hair. 'Dude come on, you've been at that for like 10 minutes and there's still been no difference.' Sam chuckled and took a swig of his beer. Belle smiled slightly at the annoyed groan that came from Dean as she assumed he stalked out of the bathroom, which he did, and she couldn't lie – the groan of kinda hot.

'Whatever, what's the time Sammy?' Dean grumbled, grabbing a beer for himself.

Sighing Sam checked his watch, '6:10.'

'Urgh she's late…' Dean muttered, collapsing onto the end of the bed heavily, taking a large gulp of his beer. 'Dude, what if she decided not to come?'

'Dude relax' Sam mimicked his brother, 'she'll come… besides why do you sound so disappointed? You're never like this.' He laughed when Dean cleared his throat awkwardly.

'I'm not like anything!' he defended, 'it's just she could've helped with the case is all.'

'Hah sure…' tuning out Belle knocked on the door, feeling it was safe to come in. 'See? That's her now.' Sam said getting up to open the door, but Dean beat him to it by practically sprinting to the motel door, making Sam laugh at his older brother… again.

Catching his breath, Dean looked through the peep hole in the door, just to confirm it was her using his hunters instincts, and smiled when he saw those green eyes looking expectantly up at the door, he was so captivated he almost forgot to open the door itself. 'Oh Hey' Dean said as he opened the motel door slowly, turning on the charm with a small grin.

'Hey' Belle smiled in return, 'sorry I'm late… mum was having a bitch-fit.' She glanced at Sam who had an amused smile on his face, partly from his brother and partly because of Belle's choice of language – reminding him of his brother.

'Nah it's Ok, we were just chilling… come in.' Dean smiled, stepping aside and holding his arm out towards the room, allowing Belle to enter fully. Closing the door he gave Belle a quick once over and boy he wasn't disappointed, more the opposite actually. _For somebody with such a petite body, she has an amazing figure_ Dean thought to himself, nodding to himself slightly in agreement.

Sam cleared his throat making Dean look up, locking eyes with his wide amused eyes. Blushing slightly Dean stepped forward and offered Belle a beer.

'So… how can I help you guys?' Belle asked, taking the beer from Dean and taking a seat on the end of one of the beds – Dean's bed.

'Well, urr…' Dean muttered, finding it hard to gather words.

'Just basically the history of the town. We didn't manage to find many books on the ancient history at all, they all seem to be missing or checked out.' Sam explained.

'And we were hoping you would know any of it and tell us… for our job.' Dean finished, finally finding his voice. Clearing her throat nervously Belle stood up and walked to the table where the boys were at.

'Yeah sure, I know quite a bit… what books you got?' She asked, placing her beer on the table.

'Just these ones… this was the oldest one we could find.' Sam said, grabbing his backpack and pulling out an extremely heavy, old and dusty, classically bound book and placing it on the table.

Belle's eyes widened. 'Wow' she muttered, 'I've never seen this one before.' She mumbled to herself, pulling the book in front of her. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks.

'What do you mean 'this one'? Dean asked. Belle looked up at him and they locked eyes for a moment. And for a moment he swore he saw gold flash in her eyes. Belle swallowed in nervousness from Deans gaze, and from the extreme tingling in her fingertips she felt as she looked at him. Looking back down at the book Belle ran her hand over the title, clearing away some of the dust that had covered on it.

'Nothing' she finally said, 'it's just I've seen other volumes of it, that's all.' She explained slowly, and for once it wasn't a lie… she had seen other volumes of it; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9 and 10 of them. She had collected them all for her mother for the past 3 years, heading up and down England to track them down.

'There are other volumes?' Sam asked, leaning over to look at the book.

'Yeah look' Belle turned the book so you could see the spine, 'see that symbol there?' she pointed out.

'What? The one with the crescent moon?' Dean asked.

'Exactly, this is part of the crescent volumes of history for our town; the oldest books written. With dates going back to the earliest centuries.' She explained, _why are you explaining all this to them?_ She scolded herself.

'How do you know this?' Dean looked at her amazed.

Belle shrugged, 'I do spend a lot of time in the library.'

'So how many volumes are there exactly?' Sam asked.

Belle chewed her bottom lip nervously, debating whether to tell him or not. She looked up at the tall shaggy haired boy in front of her and sighed, giving in to the puppy dog eyes he was giving. 'As far as I know, 10… but there could be more.' She said quietly, staring down at the book. Clearing her throat and remembering her plan she sat down at the table, with the book directly in front of her.

'So, what exactly do you want to know again?'

_**Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Like I said before please review and let me know what you thought! As well as any ideas for what should happen and how slow/fast you want relationships and chemistry's to form etc! Xx**_


End file.
